


best laid plans

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Felching, Multi, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel picks up on the second ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best laid plans

Danneel picks up on the second ring, and Jared slows down to ease his car into a right-turn when he hears her voice over the speakers, "Hey, handsome."

He grins. "Hey yourself. You have a good day?"

He hears her sigh, quiet but pleased, and he knows he's called in the middle of something when she teases, "It's getting better every minute."

"Yeah?" He forces himself to keep his eyes on the road and to ignore the familiar shiver that runs through him when Danneel lets out a quiet moan. Trying for subtlety, he asks, "Is Jensen there?"

Danneel laughs, still kind of breathless, and the teasing in her voice is layered with something darker when she answers, "He's here, but he can't really talk right now."

Jared's mind draws a number of enjoyably dirty conclusions. He rubs the heel of his hand against the front of his pants, picturing Jensen being gagged while Danneel has her way with him or Jensen having his face buried in their wife's pussy as Danneel rides his mouth, and his voice is more of a drawl when he prompts, "I'm gonna need more details, babe."

He can practically hear Danneel smiling into the phone and he rubs his cock harder when she murmurs, low and throaty, "Jensen's sucking my dick."

"The strap-on?" he asks, wanting to fill in the blanks in his mind's eye. "Which color?"

"Purple," she says, moaning again. "The new one. I think he likes it."

Jared hears another, quieter moan, which he guesses is Jensen's muffled way of agreeing with Danneel's assessment, and Jared wishes he was home already. That doesn't stop his masochistic side from coming into play and he asks, "Where are you?"

"On the couch," she replies, breathless and teasing. "It's comfy. We should fuck here more often." There's another muffled and Jared puts his foot on the gas as she goes into more detail, "It's kind of cold in here but that could be because I took my clothes off a while back. Jensen looks warm though," she adds, teasing. "His cheeks are pink and his hair's damp when I grab it."

"Are you grabbing it now?"

Danneel laughs. "Yeah."

"Let go," Jared instructs her. "Tell Jensen I want to see how much of it he can take without you helping him."

Danneel groans but he hears her repeat the order to Jensen anyway.

"Good," Jared says again, taking another turning to bring him closer to home. "Now play with your tits and tell me how he's doing."

Danneel's breathing picks up and he can picture her there on the couch, bare body spread out against the dark leather as she runs her hands over her breasts and tugs gently on her own nipples while Jensen kneels between her legs and sucks down the fake dick. "He's doing well," she gasps, evidently enjoying the stimulation and the view. "He always does well with this. God, Jared, you should see his mouth..."

From the moan that escapes her, Jared knows she's wishing Jensen's mouth was on her pussy instead of her strap-on but he doesn't give her that option as he asks, "How much is he taking?"

"All of it," Danneel says without hesitation. "It's as long as you are and he's swallowing the whole goddamn thing. Fuck-"

"Don't come," Jared says firmly, suspecting that she's getting close. "I don't want either of you to come until I get back."

Her moan becomes one of half-hearted frustration but she agrees, "Yeah. Okay. No coming." He guesses she's smiling again when she says, "Jensen's got plans for tonight. You might wanna hurry up and get home."

"I'm hurrying," Jared says truthfully, feeling his dick most of the way to hard in his pants. "I, uh- I was just calling to see if you wanted me to pick up anything for you guys on the way home."

There's a brief pause, which he guesses is Danneel checking with Jensen, but she answers in the negative, "No, we're good. We just want you back here."

Jared smiles. "Be there in fifteen."

\---

 

He walks through the door ten minutes later, his dick still awkwardly hard in his pants at the thought of Jensen sucking Danneel off as well as neither of them getting off until he gets there. His heart thumps in anticipation of whatever Jensen has planned for tonight, and as he dumps his keys, shoes and jacket, he calls into the quiet house, "Hey, guys."

"Bedroom!" Jensen calls back, apparently done with sucking dick for now.

Jared takes his time; he checks on the dogs, drinks a glass of water, and locks the front door, but he can't stop himself from taking the stairs two at a time when he finally heads up to the bedroom where his husband and wife are waiting for him.

When he opens the door and sees the two of them lying across their giant bed, he really wishes that staying home and having sex all day was a viable option for all three of them.

They're both naked already, all tanned skin and long limbs against the sheets. Danneel's lying half on top of Jensen with her dark hair falling in curls over her back and shoulders as she leans down into the kiss. From the doorway, Jared can see the straps around her hips and thighs and he can just about make out the purple of the strap-on between their bodies as they kiss, slow and deep and lazy.

Jensen notices his arrival first and pulls away from the kiss to greet Jared with a mischievous grin. "Y'know, you're meant to be participating, dude. Not standing there gawking at us."

Jared shrugs but tilts his head down when Jensen clambers out of bed and wanders over to kiss him happily. "What can I say," he murmurs with a glance at Danneel, "you're just that hot."

Jensen chuckles and nudges him with his elbow even as he starts unfastening the buttons of Jared's shirt. "Asshole."

"You love me," he teases, catching Jensen's lips in another kiss before he can say otherwise. He slides his hand through the short hair at the base of Jensen's skull and coaxes his mouth open with his tongue so that he can deepen the kiss. Jensen sighs happily, pressing up against him as his tongue slides against Jared's own, and with his shirt now open, Jared feels Jensen's fingers working at his slacks while his already-hard dick rubs against Jared's thigh.

He's breathless when he finally pulls away and shucks his shirt off, and Jensen runs a greedy hand over the muscles of his newly-bare chest and arms as Jared asks, "So Danneel said you had a plan?"

The wicked smile is back on Jensen's face. "More of a suggestion than a plan."

Jared grins. "What's the suggestion?"

Jensen tilts his head towards the bed. "You fuck Danneel..."

"And I fuck Jensen," Danneel finishes, getting to her feet beside the bed.

She looks as gorgeous as always and Jared's eyes travel down from her kiss-reddened lips to her chest, stomach and then down to where her hand is wrapped around her strap-on. The thought of that sliding inside Jensen is more than appealing, and Jared walks over to kiss her on the lips as he says, "Sounds good to me."

"We thought you'd say that," Jensen says with a grin.

He crawls up the bed as Jared pulls off his pants, socks and underwear and props himself up against the pillows, and Jared smiles as Jensen kisses his way up the inside of his legs, light, tickling kisses brushing the skin of his calves and inner thighs, but purposefully avoiding his cock as it curves up towards his stomach.

Jensen rolls onto his back, and Jared runs a hand up his flat stomach to pinch his nipples as Jensen squirms and reaches his hands up to grip the headboard. The move doesn't go unnoticed and Jared raises his eyebrows to ask, "Handcuffs?"

Danneel climbs over to straddle Jensen and Jared grins when he sees the metal bracelets already dangling from her finger. "Way ahead of you, Padalecki."

She moves up to cuff Jensen to the headboard, and Jared does his best to stay out of the proceedings for now. It's so tempting to touch her, to smooth his hands over the softness of her belly and breasts and to stroke down the line of her spine, but if he starts, he'll never want to stop. While cuffing both of them to the bed and just touching them until they're desperate and begging sounds appealing, Jensen's plan for the evening sounds just as good and so he refrains as he watches Danneel lock the handcuffs into place.

She's straddling Jensen's chest as she does so, and Jared bites back a groan when Jensen leans his head forward to where the strap-on is bobbing just in front of him. He can't reach it all but he opens his mouth wide and sucks on the head as much as he can, his eyes fixed on Jared and his full lips stretched around the purple silicon of the toy.

Danneel shifts back, away from Jensen's head, and the dildo slips free from his mouth with an obscene-sounding pop. Jensen barely has time to lick his lips before Jared's mouth is on his again, tongue pushing and curling inside Jensen's mouth as he makes Jensen's lips as red as possible. The handcuffs rattle against the bedframe and Jared smiles into the kiss when he reaches down to tickle along Jensen's side.

He does it everytime they're like this but he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of hearing Jensen's surprised yelp and his helpless laughter as he wriggles under Jared's touch and gasps, "Fucker."

Jared kisses down his side, making him laugh harder, and he rests his head on Jensen's chest as he looks down to where Danneel is kneeling between Jensen's thighs. She's already got a pillow under Jensen's ass and Jared strokes his fingers over Jensen's stomach as he says, "I'm never gonna get tired of watching you get fucked."

Danneel laughs, hair tumbling down over her face as she lines up the strap-on and nudges the head of the dildo against Jensen's slicked hole. "I'm never gonna get tired of fucking him."

Jensen grins and spread his legs wider as he teases, "I'd say that I would never get tired of being fucked but that would be lying. My ass needs some downtime sometimes, guys."

Danneel's smile is all fake innocence. "Do you want me to stop? You can just watch tonight if you're not up to it..."

"Bitch," Jensen says, pushing down on the dildo as much as his handcuffs will allow. "Fuck me already."

Reading Danneel's expression, Jared moves back up and cups Jensen's cheek with mock-concern. "You sure, man? You can sit this one out if you want. Me and Danneel can have sex tonight without you. We won't think any less of you for it."

It's hard to keep a straight face, especially when Jensen is tugging against the cuffs needily, but he manages it as Jensen replies, "I don't wanna sit it out! My ass is fine! Jesus, just fuck me."

"You sure?" Jared asks again. "We don't want to pressure you."

"I-"

He kisses him before he can protest any further, keeping his touches soft and gentle even when he hears Jensen make a complaining noise and feels him try to make the kiss faster and deeper. Danneel shifts position behind him and Jared finally slips his tongue past Jensen's lips when Danneel pushes inside in a slow but steady stroke.

Jensen cries out against his mouth, body bucking into the dildo now sheathed inside his ass, and their teeth clash as the kiss gets rougher and harder. Jared runs his hand down Jensen's bare chest to pinch at his nipples and make him cry out into the kiss even more and when he pulls back, he bites down on Jensen's lower lip with a smirk.

Danneel's thrusting slowly, clearly working up to something faster, and she smiles at Jared when he sits up and wraps a hand around his dick. "Jensen's not the only one who wants to get fucked here, Jared."

He chuckles. "Hey, I'm on it."

Despite the declaration, he watches for a more few seconds as Danneel fucks into their husband. Jensen's legs are spread wide on the bed and his ass is canted up for the easiest access as Danneel slides the fake dick into his stretched hole with slow strokes. The black straps of the harness bracket her hips, ass and thighs, and Jared slides his hand between her legs to feel how slick her cunt is. His fingers slid easily over her pussy and he moves them to the base of the strap-on and then to where Jensen's sensitive hole is held open by the dildo.

They both shiver when he touches them and Jared reaches over to the nightstand to retrieve one more piece of equipment before moving back behind Danneel and slapping her twice on the ass, leaving a reddened handprint on each cheek, one of them right over her tattoo.

She gasps in surprise, hips stuttering as she keeps thrusting into Jensen who moans in turn at the change of pace. "Jesus..."

Biting his lip, Jared runs his hand over the curve of Danneel's ass but grins when she pushes back against it with a quiet plea, "Jared-"

He spanks her again, six more slaps delivered at random until her ass is warm and pink under his hand. Her thrusts get harder and her groans get louder, and Jared squeezes gently as he murmurs in her ear, "Fuck, you've been dying for that, haven't you, sweetheart?"

Of the three of them, Danneel's the one who likes the most pain with her pleasure, and so Jared isn't surprised when she nods, craning her neck to give him a messy, desperate kiss on the lips as she confesses, "Yeah."

"Tomorrow?" Jensen asks, and Jared looks down to see that there's a cocky smile on his lips despite the cuffs and the fake cock buried in his ass.

"Tomorrow," Jared agrees, lifting Danneel's hair out of the way and kissing her neck. "I think you said something about me fucking you tonight?"

His cock slides between her legs, not penetrating, just rubbing along the wet heat of her pussy that isn't covered by the strap-on but before he can grip her hips and angle himself to thrust in, Danneel grabs hold of his wrist and shakes her head. "Not there."

Overloaded with want, it takes Jared a second to process the statement but when Danneel bends forward to let his cock ride the groove of her ass, everything becomes clear. "You want me to-"

"Fuck my ass," Danneel says with a smile, holding herself up on her hands to offer her ass up to Jared. Jensen groans at the change in angle and he bucks up as much as he can, hard cock brushing Danneel's stomach as she stills inside him.

"You sure?" Jared asks, sincere this time. They've done anal before, with toys and with Jensen's dick, but Jared's is longer and wider than either of those and Danneel hasn't been ready for that yet. "We don't-"

"I want it," Danneel says firmly. "Wouldn't ask you if I didn't."

"She's prepped," Jensen adds, still kind of dazed with arousal. "Before you got home. We were pretty thorough, dude."

Jared brushes his fingers over Danneel's hole and sees that Jensen's right when he finds that he can work two of them in without any problem. Reaching for the lube, he asks again, one more time, "You're totally sure?"

"Yes," Danneel says again, sounding needier with every answer. "Please, Jared. Fuck me."

Convinced, Jared runs a lube-slick hand over his dick before easing two and then three fingers inside her as a final check. She shivers and moans but doesn't say anything other than, "God, please..." and so Jared positions his dick against her ass and prepares to guide it inside.

Danneel's moans get louder as he pushes in, and he watches her hole stretch around his thick cockhead as he eases it made the tight ring of muscle. She gasps, hands clutching at the sheets and head dropping forward, and Jared runs his hand over her hip in a gesture of reassurance as Jensen asks, "You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah. Just- Big. Keep going."

Jared takes it slow, pushing deeper and deeper until Danneel's moans become faster and louder. Danneel is impossibly tight around his dick and he's not entirely sure how he actually managed to fit inside her, but he's in and from the noises she's making, he guesses that's a good thing.

"God..."

"How does it feel?" Jensen asks. "Is it too much?"

"No." She shakes her head. "Feels good. God, I feel so full but it's good." She squirms a little and reaches back to grab at Jared's hips and ass. "Move?"

Jared gives a tentative thrust and chuckles when it elicits moans from both Jensen and Danneel as the movement travels down through their bodies. He thrusts again and again, building up the strokes and the pace as he feels his own orgasm approaching when Jensen and Danneel start groaning louder.

They settle into a rhythm, Jared setting the speed for all three of them, and Jared takes advantage of the fact that he's the only one who can really use his hands to reach between their bodies and to give Jensen's dick a firm stroke. Jensen pushes up into his fist as much as he can, squeezing his eyes closed and biting his lip, and Jared feels the movement through Danneel's body when she changes her angle to get deeper inside Jensen's ass.

Whatever she did, it obviously works and Jensen groans, pleading helplessly, "God, please..."

Jared pulls his hand away before he can come and instead slides his hand between Danneel's legs as he says, "Ah, ah. Ladies first."

"Fuck you," Jensen growls without any real venom but he opens his eyes to watch as Danneel starts to moan louder.

Her hips work quicker as Jared slips two fingers inside her cunt and rubs the fingers of his other hand over her clit as much as the harness will let him. She's wet already, dripping down his wrists and her inner thighs, and as he applies more and more pressure and stimulation, she comes with a cry, hips canting forward with deep, irregular thrusts which come close to sending Jared over the edge as well.

Her arms are shaking when she comes down, and Jared leans forward to kiss her neck again as he asks quietly, "You good?"

"Mmmm," she groans, and Jensen chuckles, leaning up to kiss her quickly on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm getting jealous here," he says. "No fair getting non-verbal before I've gotten off."

Danneel laughs at that and leans down to kiss him on the lips as she says. "When have we ever not gotten you off?"

"Point taken," Jensen says but rocks his hips up anyway as Jared fucks into Danneel to push the dildo down into Jensen.

Jared runs his hand over Danneel's belly, feeling her still trembling from the orgasm, but then shifts up to cup her breasts in turn as he asks, "You want some more, babe?"

He tweaks her nipples by way of a silent explanation and then smiles when she nods. "Yeah. Do you-"

"I got them," he says, picking up the clamps and the thin chain that he'd retrieved from the nightstand. Jensen licks his lips as Jared helps get Danneel a little more upright while she balances on her knees, and her head falls back with a whimper of pained pleasure when Jared rolls her nipples between his thumb and index finger and then fixes the two clamps in place.

The connecting chain jingles when she leans back down on her hands, and Jared starts up his steady pace again, feeling himself getting close as he watches his length slide in and out of Danneel's pink little hole. Her cheeks are still red and he squeezes them, loving the way his hands cover almost all of her pert ass, as he fucks himself close to completion.

"C'mere," Jensen says from below him, and Jared looks down to see Danneel stretch up to give him another kiss. The position is awkward, and it doesn't last long, but Jared catches the way Jensen's eyes flicker down to the chain and the back up to Danneel as he says, "In my mouth?"

Danneel hesitates but when she glances back at Jared, there's a smile on her lips as she says, "Sure."

It's all Jared can do not to come on the spot when Danneel catches hold of the chain between the clamps and guides it between Jensen's teeth. It pulls taut with every thrust and Jared can't stifle his own moans when Danneel drops her head and spreads her knees even wider in a futile attempt at getting some pressure against her clit. The change in angle is enough for Jared to push in deeper, heat pooling in his belly and eyes falling shut, and as Danneel clenches around him, he slams in one last time and comes hard.

He feels heated all over from the force of the orgasm, the sweat on his body and the hot come spilling out around his dick in Danneel's ass. His mind shuts down but his body moves on autopilot when Jensen releases the chain between his teeth. He pulls Danneel out of Jensen and then himself out of Danneel before flipping her onto her back and reaching up to take the cuffs off Jensen's wrists and to fasten them around Danneel's.

She writhes on the bed, fake, purple cock still fastened into the harness, around her hips, and her legs part easily as she begs, "C'mon, Jared, I need to come."

"Ah, ah," Jared repeats with a grin. "Ladies first."

Jensen smacks him on the arm but kneels up willingly to let Jared wrap his hand around his dick. He's already close and it doesn't take more than a few quick strokes until he's coming, body jerking in Jared's grip and come splattering in thick stripes over Danneel's chest and chin. Too wiped from his own orgasm to construct coherent sentences, Jared nods to Jensen and then to Danneel, and is grateful when Jensen gets the message.

He watches him settle between Danneel's thighs and her question of "What are you-?" is cut off by a low moan when Jensen moves in to lick up the come that is trickling down between her cheeks. His hands come up to hold her thighs apart as he gets in closer to flick his tongue over her hole and Jared watches her head fall back and her hips thrust forward as Jensen keeps going.

Lying beside her, Jared reaches to take the clamps off and slants his mouth against hers to catch the gasped cries as blood rushes back into her nipples. She kisses him desperately, wet and needy, and Jared pulls away to lick some of Jensen's come off her tits before returning to share the taste between their mouths.

Her tongue brushes against his, licking the come out of his mouth, but when Jared lifts his mouth away, she begs again, "Jared, please..."

"Shh," he whispers, kissing his way down her chest before lapping at her nipples and the come streaking her skin. "We'll get you there."

He closes his mouth around one of her nipples, sucking and licking as he slides his hand down between her legs to press the heel of his hand against her clit. She shudders but then cries aloud when Jensen eases two of his fingers inside her cunt and fucks them in and out slowly. Watching his movement, Jared tries to match his touches to her clit to the speed of Jensen's slow thrusts and he bends his head to eat the last of the come off her breasts as they work her towards climax.

"God!"

Danneel arches up against his mouth when she comes for a second time, handcuffs rattling and legs trembling as her release hits her at the stimulation from both their mouths and their hands. Her breaths are loud in the quiet bedroom when she comes down and Jared lifts his head to see Jensen looking up from between her legs as he says with a smirk, "I make awesome plans."

Too tired to argue, Danneel nudges him with her knee, and Jared reaches up to uncuff her as he says to Jensen, "You really do."

He leans down to brush Danneel's damp hair away from her face and kiss her one more time, and he hears Jensen laugh from between her legs as she says sleepily, "Y'know, you guys can start planning tomorrow night any time now..."


End file.
